A modular conveyor belt is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 and which comprises modules pivotally connected to one another, each module being molded as a single unit preferably of a plastic material. Each module includes a number of parallel spaced links having end sections with aligned holes for accomodation of pivot rods, and intermediate sections joined by integral cross members to form a rigid supporting grid. The modules are end to end mateable; that is, a module is capable of being connected to or mate with a like module at its ends irrespective of which end of which module is employed. The conveyor module thus formed is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble into a conveyor belt or the like of any width and length.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,949 there is shown a variant of the above-described conveyor belt and which is operative to transport articles onto and off of a conveyor comb. This conveyor comprises modules similar to those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 and includes on each module, a plurality of links which are upwardly extending to provide an upper surface above the surface of the cross members to provide axial passageways into which the teeth of the conveyor comb can extend while the belt is in motion.